The Third Child
by Ash of greenfire
Summary: Aang and katara have their child, and their marrage goes down hill. what happens when toph shows up again. Don't read if you like Kataang. Chapter 2 is Up! Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

The Third Child Chapter 1

Aang had given up all hope. It was no use… Katara and Aang were never going to have an airbender child. The third child, Her name was Nora; and she was very different in appearance from her four brothers. Each of them had dark brown skin, like Katara's , but Nora's skin was light like Aang's. When Nora learned waterbending there would be nothing left. No hope For Airbenders. And it was all Aang's fault. Lunae jumped up on to his Father, "Daddy you missed practice today!" Lunae told him. "Lunae give me a minute ok, go play with Chi." Aang said trying to get the 7 year old off of him.

"You won't believe what happened Dad!"

"Lunae! What did I tell you to do!"

"Bye!"

Aang was not happy, Ever since Nora was born, his life was going down hill. He and Katara were not getting along, causing more problems. They had been married for 8 years their sons where 8, and 7. Their final daughter was now 5. Ready to start waterbending. "Aang!" Aang would recognize that voice anywhere, "Sokka! Your back! " Aang gave sokka a hug. "I have to tell Katara!" Aang said with a smile. "Katara knows, she's catching up with Ty lee. " Sokka told him, "Its good to see you again." Aang and sokka walked back to camp. "Hey guys –oh!" Aang said as Ty lee jumped up to give the avatar a hug, "Nice to see you again too Ty lee." "Sokka and I missed you Aang." Ty lee told him, "Toph did too." Toph came out of the tent, a cup of sup in her hands. "Aang!" Toph gave Aang a hug, "Your actually tall Twinkle Toes!" "And I thought you would grow out of that, Twinkle Toes thing eventually." Toph sat down on the other side of Ty lee, and continued to eat her food. "So Earth Rat, how ya been!" Katara asked Toph. "Fine sugar queen, Life still as boring for you as it was before?" Toph asked with a smirk, Katara growled. Even at 22 and 24 they were still fighting like children. Lunae and Chi ran back from their play. "Dad! Dad! We have to tell you! You wont believe what happened at practice today!" Lunae said again a wide grin appeared on his face, "Nor-" Katara covered his mouth. Aang suddenly became interested in what Lunae had to say. Whatever he was going to say Katara didn't want Aang to know. "Let Lunae talk Katara!" Lunae struggled to get out of katara's arms. "No, Lunae doesn't have anything to say!" Katara lied. Lunae escaped from Katara's arms and jumped up in to his dad's.

"Nora airbended today." Aang stared into the eyes of his son. Lunae's bright blue eyes twinkled. He knew that this news was important to his father. "You little rat! I told you to keep that a secret! Your going to get a spanking for that!" Katara reached out for the boy. But Aang only backed away. His son had just given him very great news. "Why would you keep this secret from me Katara! You know I wanted Nora to be an Airbender!" Aang asked, furious at his wife. "I didn't want her to be an airbender, She was born to be a waterbender!" Katara snaped, "Put Lunae down, he deserves a spanking." "go ahead dad, Put me down." Lunae said, his grin disappeared. Lunae saw Katara reaching for him. "Your being mean mom!" Lunae said as he opened his canteen and water whipped his mom. "I'm leaving! Katara said as she gatehered up her kids and her stuff. "What!" Aang said. He was shocked. "I don't need you!" Katara yelled. " And I don't need him" She pushed her middle child into the dirt. "Oh yeah and take your little airbender!" she pushed her smallest daughter into the dirt. "bye" She said as she hiked off with Chi in her arms. Ty Lee picked up the five year old. "wow." Toph held up Lunae. "I never knew sugar queen could be so mean." Tylee and Toph returned to find Aang in tears. "She left, and took my kids with her!" he shouted. "Not all of them twinkle toes" Toph said, Her hand on his shoulder. Lunae and Nora gave their father a hug.


	2. Motherly?

Chapter 2

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make her mad." Lunae told his father.

"Lunae, its not your fault." Aang told him.

"give him some time aang, I'll talk to him." Toph sighed. Lunae would never be the same if he blamed himself.

Toph picked up the weeping child and took him down to the nearby lake. She wasn't a therapist, but she would have to do the best she could for Lunae. He was just old enough to understand what had happened. Nora being five thought her mom had gone for a little walk with Chi.

"Lunae."

"Lunae, look up."

Lunae opened his small blue eyes and stared up into Toph's blind ones.

"My mom, she's not coming back, and its all my fault."

"It's not your fault Lunae, It's no ones fault."

"I have no mommy now"

Lunae burst into tears. He clung onto Toph. Toph had never felt like this before, she felt like she really need to be nice and caring and friendly with this kid.

"Lunae…" She brushed his hair back and looked blindly into his eyes,

"You have a daddy, and your dad will take care of you."

"but I need a mommy. Like you." Lunae said, "Will you be my mommy?"

Toph was shocked at this question.

"Sure Lunae, I'll be your mommy."

Meanwhile ---- With Aang and sokka.

"Aang, I know how you feel, Sad, Unhappy, but still Glad." Ty lee said, having experienced divorce. "Glad?"

Aang asked puzzled. "Because you sill have your children." Tylee told him.

"But why did she leave me?"

"You don't want to know."

"Why not sokka?"

"It would break your heart."

"I'd like to hear it." Aang told Sokka. "My heart's already broken."

I loved the Motherly love from Toph here. And the next Chapter will be horrible for aang.

-Aangsbuddy


End file.
